Interview
by Amamiya-Hyakkimaru
Summary: Sebuah wawancara yang dilakukan terhadap Levi 'Rivaille' Smith dan Eren Jaeger. Untuk 'aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013'. Pair sudah jelas siapa, yang jelas mengandung LEMON. TAMBAHAN: Maaf semua, tapi fanfic ini sudah saya edit. Link menuju versi asem sudah saya berikan di dalam. Silakan dicari sendiri kalau berminat.


**Interview**

**Interview © Neete**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Rate: M. MM. Ah, pokoknya isi Lemon.  
**

**Warnings: AU, Yaoi/BL/BoyXBoy/MaleXMale, Typo, Deskripsi yang mungkin agak amit-amit, EYD kacau, Bahasa tidak baku, OOC, LEMONY LEMON. Pokoknya ingat, FANFIC INI ISI LEMON.  
**

**A/N:** memperjelas sekali lagi, di sini ada adegan Lemon. Yang tidak kuat, jangan memaksakan diri baca. Yang oke-oke saja, silakan lanjut baca. Pokoknya jangan umpat saya dengan flame. Saya sudah bilang'kan? *senyum yandere*

**Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya ambil dari fanfic ini, mengingat ini dibuat dengan tujuan untuk bersenang-senang saja.**

Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati.

_Enjoy Reading._

**EDIT: VERSI UTUH (TANPA DIPOTONG ADEGAN LEMON ADA DI AO3/TUMBLR SAYA. .com (/) post (/) 61950613679 (/) interview-snk-fanfiction**

* * *

.

Semua ini **dia** lakukan atas dasar penasaran sendiri dan memenuhi permintaan pembaca.

Dan beruntungnya **dia**, kedua orang itu setuju dengan permintaan wawancara yang **dia** ajukan, sehingga mereka bisa segera membuat janji untuk bertemu.

Sedikit susah untuk mencari tempat bertemu yang pas—karena salah satu dari mereka punya tendensi anti-sosial yang agak parah. Namun pada akhirnya, mereka sepakat untuk melakukan wawancara ini di satu-satunya tempat yang sesuai untuk kegiatan wawancara—dan pas dengan standar kebersihan pemuda yang anti sosial—juga tempat yang aman, kalau-kalau informasi yang diberikan nanti mungkin agak pribadi, yang tak lain adalah rumah kedua pemuda itu. Begitu tempat bertemu sudah disepakati, selanjutnya masalah jam. Menentukan jam ini sedikit lebih ribet daripada menentukan tempat bertemu karena jam kerja kedua orang itu yang amat berbeda.

Tapi pada akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk melakukan wawancara ini hari Rabu, pukul enam petang.

.

* * *

**.**

**Interview**

******A RiRen Fanfiction**

**Story © Neete**

**.**

Didedikasikan khusus kepada **Aphin**,

sebagai sesama penggemar RiRen,

yang sesama sering kekurangan asupan RiRen,

dan yang melayangkan tantangan bernama **'aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013'**

Ini jawaban saya terhadap tantangan itu.

Semoga anda, dan siapapun yang cukup niat untuk membaca fanfic ini, bisa menikmati.

_._

**P.S.:** biarpun ada adegan menjurus, percayalah, fanfic ini hanya berisi pair RiRen.

* * *

Ketika hari yang dijanjikan tiba, jujur saja, **dia** agak gugup. Tapi **dia** mantapkan hati**nya**. _'Demi pembaca!'_ pikir**nya**. Mencoba memberi diri**nya** motivasi. Saat **dia** sampai, pemuda yang lebih muda, Eren Jaeger, adalah yang menyambut**nya** dan memandu**nya** ke ruang tamu rumah itu. Pemuda satunya lagi, Rivaille, sudah menunggu sambil duduk melipat kaki di sofa. Ketika Rivaille melihat kedua orang itu datang, dia hanya mengangguk kecil pada**nya**, sementara tangannya memberi isyarat pada Eren untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Begitu Eren dalam jarak jangkuannya, Rivaille malah menarik tangan pemuda itu, membuatnya menunduk, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan satu kecupan kecil.

"R-Rivaille!"

Rivaille kemudian menoleh ke arah**nya**. "Kau tidak keberatan'kan?"

**Dia** menggeleng. Mengisyaratkan bila **dia** tidak keberatan dengan keintiman kedua pemuda itu dan mengambil tempat duduk pada sofa di hadapan mereka. Mengeluarkan secarik kertas berisi daftar pertanyaan dan tape recorder, **dia** kemudian memulai.

"….Apakah kalian siap?"

Keduanya mengangguk. **Dia** kemudian menekan tombol untuk memulai merekam lalu meletakkan tape recorder itu di atas meja kecil di antara kedua sofa, berdeham kecil, dan mulai bertanya.

* * *

"Pertama-tama, tolong perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Levi Smith. Lebih dikenal sebagai Rivaille. Pelukis. Juga dosen anak ini," Rivaille mengucap sambil menunjuk Eren.

"Eren Jaeger. Mahasiswa."

Ketika Rivaille mendengus geli, **dia** sedikit kebingungan. _Inner joke_, mungkin? Ah, tapi sudahlah. Lebih baik **dia** lanjutkan saja wawancara ini.

* * *

"Pertanyaan kedua, umur kalian?" melihat Eren yang sepertinya menahan tawa dan wajah masam Rivaille, kemudian **dia** cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Ah, tentu saja bila kalian tidak keberatan."

"Maaf, Rivaille memang agak sensitif untuk urusan umur. Biarkan saja hal itu jadi misteri," Eren masih kelihatan menahan tawa. "Tapi akan kuberitahu satu hal, umur kami berbeda sebelas tahun. Tentu saja aku yang lebih muda."

Sebelas tahun? **Dia** tidak bisa menahan alis**nya** yang terangkat. Tapi sudahlah, ini terserah pada mereka yang menjalin hubungan.

* * *

"Pertanyaan ketiga, golongan darah?"

"…A"

"B."

'…_.. Kelewat cocok.' _

* * *

"Pertanyaan keempat, hal yang kalian suka dan yang kalian benci?"

"Hal yang kusuka, Eren. Hal yang tidak kusuka, _art block_ dan suasana kotor."

"Hal yang kusuka, menari dan Rivaille… juga lukisannya. Hal yang tidak kusuka….," Eren memasang wajah berpikir. "Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu memikirkan hal tersebut."

* * *

"Pertanyaan kelima, tolong deskripsikan pasangan kalian berdasarkan gaya bicaranya."

Di sini, Eren tak bisa menahan tawa. Bahkan Rivaille juga tak bisa menahan seringai kecil yang mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"Ahaha, Rivaille? Tentu saja frontal! Tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun!"

Rivaille mendecih. "Kalau bukan karena kamu yang bebal, aku tidak akan frontal begitu."

"Seperti ketika kamu bilang ingin memilikiku?"

"Hm."

Senyum menghias bibir Eren. Tapi **dia** tampak kebingungan.

"…Maaf, bisakah kalian ceritakan?"

Permintaan**nya** dipenuhi. Setengah menahan tawa, Eren kemudian menceritakan maksud perkataannya itu.

* * *

"Eren.."

"Ya?"

_"Laisse moi te posséder"_

Eren yang saat itu sedang memasukkan bukunya ke tas langsung menoleh pada Rivaille. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. "….Rivaille, apa maksudmu?"

Rivaille _facepalm_. Aduh, dia lupa kalau pemuda di depannya ini sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa Prancis.

"Maaf, Eren, maksudku, biarkan aku memilikimu."

* * *

"…Setelah itu tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi dia langsung mendekatiku, mendorongku ke dinding, lalu menciumku sampai kehabisan napas! Hampir melakukan 'itu' di sana, pula!"

Rivaille mendecih. "Kalau bukan karena Hanji, mungkin itu benar terjadi…. Manusia sialan."

Eren kemudian menepuk pundak Rivaille. "Hei! Itu ruangan kelas! Aku tidak akan bisa tenang bila harus belajar di ruangan di mana kita melakukan hal itu!"

"Heh. Bilang saja kau terangsang kalau mengingat bagaimana aku _'memakanmu'_ bukan?"

Wajah Eren memerah seketika. "….Rivaille.."

"Heh, _je t'aime_, Eren."

**Dia** hanya mengangguk. Wajah**nya** tampak tenang, tapi kenyataannya **dia** sedikit gembira mendapat informasi ini. "Lalu bagaimana dengan anda, Sir Rivaille?"

"Eren itu…. manusia yang omongannya serba ambigu."

"Hei!"

"Jangan pedulikan bila dia komentar. Tolong dengarkan pengalamanku ini."

* * *

'**Manusia yang omongannya serba ambigu'.**

Sesuai kalimat di atas, bisa dibilang itulah deskripsi paling tepat untuk seorang pemuda bernama Eren Jaeger ketika ditanya mengenai cara bicaranya. Di antara satu jurusan seni Universitas Sina, pemuda yang satu ini paling dikenal akibat kalimat jujur tapi ambigu/frontalnya yang berujung pada kesalahpahaman tak berujung. Tentu saja ini berarti Rivaille juga tidak lepas sebagai korban keambigu/frontalan kata-katanya meskipun status laki-laki dengan tinggi 160 cm itu adalah (baca: masih) dosen Eren yang _ebuset-seram-amat_. Malah, bisa dibilang Rivaille adalah korban Eren yang paling dikenal satu angkatan.

Tidak percaya? Kalau begitu mari kami jelaskan.

Sisi ambigu Eren pertama terekspos ketika Connie secara iseng bertanya tentang siapa dosen favorit Eren di antara Rivaille, Irvin, dan Hanji saat jam diskusi, ketika sebagian besar mahasiswa berkumpul. Saat itu, Eren menjawab Rivaille adalah dosen favoritnya, tapi dengan sebaris kalimat nge-_troll_ sebagai alasan kenapa Rivaille yang ia pilih. Kalimat apa itu? Jawabannya, _"__Dia itu seniman dan laki-laki sejati, tapi tetap kalah dariku."._

Kalian tidak salah baca. Eren benar-benar menjawab seperti itu. Hal ini jelas menimbulkan pertanyaan besar, _'Kalah dalam urusan __**apa**__?'_. Tinggi badan? Pintar menggambar? Tenaga? Arsiran yang lebih bagus? Ukuran kaki? Lebih pintar memilih warna? 3 lingkar tubuh? Memahat patung? Tubuh sixpack? Melukis? Pantat montok? Atau urusan di ranjang?

Dan lebih salah kaprahnya lagi, ketika Eren sekali lagi diminta untuk mengklarifikasi jawabannya, dia menjawab, _'…jelas __**ukuran'**__kan? __**Kecil**__ begitu'_.

Tak pelak, hal ini berujung pada Rivaille dihujani seketika dengan pertanyaan yang inti-intinya hanya menanyakan apakah itu benar. Bahkan Hanji, selaku mahluk paling tidak sayang nyawa kalau urusannya menggoda Rivaille, dengan tega bertanya apakah itu alasan dia sering terlihat menggerundel dan apakah dia pernah mengembat cowok lain—di mana variabel cowok lain ini bermacam-macam, mulai dari rekan sesame dosen macam Erd atau Irvin, atau yang paling parah, rektor kampus, Dot Pixis—sampai Eren bisa tahu hal semacam itu.

Rivaille, yang saat itu marah besar karena merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak, tentu saja langsung bertindak.

(—dan perlu kami ingatkan, siapa pun, kalau sudah tersulut emosinya—apalagi kalau masalahnya meyangkut harga diri sebaga pria—pasti langsung asal nyolot.)

"Perlu kuingatkan padamu, hanya karena aku **PENDEK**, bukan berarti ukuranku _**KECIL**_, Jaeger."

Dan sekali lagi, tolong ingat bahwa belum ada kejelasan tentang definisi lengkap dari 'ukuran' yang dimaksud Eren.

"_**UOOH!"**_

Tapi, sungguh, ini spektakuler sekali. Jarang-jarang mendengar statemen begini jujur. Sepatah kalimat luar biasa frontal dari dosen Rivaille yang terhormat sukses mengundang kaum Adam di ruangan itu berseru sambil memberi applause sementara yang kaum Hawa terpaksa menahan rona merah yang merayapi pipi. Ah, _sasuga_ seniman dan dosen paling terkenal Universitas Sina. Bodi boleh minimalis, tapi kontur dan kualitas tidak main-main, _man_.

Pada momen ini lah reaksi tak terduga datang dari Eren. Pemuda ini bukannya menunjukkan reaksi siap membalas atau bagaimana. Yang ada, pemuda bermata hijau ini malah memerah wajahnya layaknya perawan yang pertama kali melihat lelaki telanjang. Eren spontan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangan lalu menundukkan kepala sambil mengucapkan kalimat tak jelas maknanya.

"AAAH KUDA JINGKRAK MAYUGE LAPIS DELAPAN MAKAN BELING KEPADUK TANGGA DISAMBIT BOTOL BIR AKU TIDAK DENGAR APA-APA!"

…_what?_

"Oi, Eren, apa-apaan kau ini?" Jean bertanya. Sedikit takjub melihat Eren yang tadi masih pasang wajah seriusnya seketika _henshin_ jadi perawan—ahem, perjaka pingitan.

"APANYA 'APA-APAAN KAU INI' HAH? MEMANG KAU TIDAK MALU APA?"

"…Bukannya memang itu yang kamu maksud? Urusan 'itu'mu lebih besar dari Rivaille?" Hanji bertanya.

"…'Itu'?"

Armin yang mulai sadar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan percakapan ini akhirnya meluruskan maksud pertanyaan Hanji.

"….Eren, tadi kamu bilang menang ukuran dari korporal'kan? Apa itu maksudnya ukuran…er…. alat kelaminmu?"

Hening. Minus Eren yang tergagap dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus. Yang lain malah sudah dapat firasat yang sama dengan Armin. Jangan-jangan mereka salah tafsir lagi?

"PIKIRAN DARI MANA LAGI ITU? MAKSUDKU TANGAN! _**TANGAN! **_BADANNYA BEROTOT TAPI TANGANNYA LEBIH KECIL DAN LENTIK DARIKU!"

Dan jangkrik pun mengerik.

"…_JAEGER.."_

Dan kegiatan diskusi hari itu diakhiri dengan Eren diberi tendangan super _fabulous_ dari Rivaille yang malu. Sambil diiringi tawa gila dari satu ruangan.

* * *

"…Bukan salahku bila aku salah tafsir, bukan?"

Mengangguk setuju dengan Rivaille, **dia** kemudian berkomentar. "Ya. Saya juga memikirkan hal yang sama… tapi ternyata maksud aslinya…."

"Aah, sudahlah! Jangan bicarakan hal itu!"

"—Tapi itu awal dari hubungan absurd kami, sih."

* * *

"Pertanyaan keenam, tolong sebutkan kebiasaan buruk yang lain."

Sebelum Rivaille sempat menjawab, Eren langsung bicara. "Rivaille itu perokok. Dulu."

"Dulu?"

"Iya. Jadi ceritanya…."

* * *

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian salah paham akibat kalimat ambigu Eren, secara ajaib hubungan sang dosen dan Eren malah tambah akrab. Itu juga kalau frekuensi berkurangnya adegan penyiksaan uke masokis oleh seme sadis tapi belun ngaku mereka dihitung.

Jadi suatu hari, melalui kebetulan yang amat sangat, kami tidak sengaja mendengar Eren tiba-tiba nyeletuk ketika dia menghidangkan teh untuk Rivaille. Dan berikut ini adalah pembicaraan yang berhasil didengar juga direkam oleh saudara Hanji Zoe dan Petra Rall.

"_Sir Rivaille perokok, ya?"_

"…_Tahu dari mana bocah?" _

"_Kukunya kuning."_

[Ada jeda cukup lama, sepertinya di sini Rivaille memperhatikan kukunya—Hanji Zoe]

"_Terus?"_

"_Merokok bisa membuat cepat mati lho."_

"…_Terus?" _

"…_.Anda bosan hidup, ya?"  
_

**PLAK**

[…Tampaknya corporal memukul Eren—Petra Rall]

"_Sakit! Kenapa aku dipukul?!"_

"_Pertanyaanmu bodoh, bocah. Aku merokok bukan berarti cari mati."_

"_Tapi merokok dalam jangka lama itu bisa bikin kanker loh! Selain itu bikin paru-paru bermasalah juga! Sekarang sih mungkin tidak kenapa-napa, tapi kalau nanti kejadian? Masa iya pelukis terkenal juga dosen terbaik Universitas Sina mati karena rokok? Mending kalau mati serangan jantung."_

"…_.Bocah, kamu mendoakanku agar mati serangan jantung?"_

"_Bukan begitu! Maksudku, untuk apa? Itu'kan sama saja bunuh diri pelan-pelan? Memangnya anda tidak merasa gampang kehabisan napas? Memangnya_—[Tolong isi semua kalimat peringatan bahaya merokok yang kalian tahu di sini, kami berdua bahkan tidak paham setengah dari apa yang dibicarakan Eren—Petra Rall, _sasuga_ anak dokter—Hanji Zoe]_?"_

"…_Sudah selesai, bocah?"_

"…_Anda segitu bencinya pada kami sampai ingin cepat mati, ya?"_

"_**UHUK," **_[Tampaknya Sir Rivaille tersedak teh—Petra Rall] _"OI, APA MAKSUDMU?"_

"_**HABIS ANDA TIDAK PEDULI BEGITU! KAMI'KAN MASIH SAYANG SIR RIVAILLE! KALAU ANDA MATI CUMA GARA-GARA ROKOK, KAMI YANG SEDIH DONG!"**_

"…_Terus intinya kamu mau apa, Jaeger?"_

"_Sir Rivaille berhenti merokok, dong. _

[Ada hening luar biasa panjang di sini. Kami menduga Eren mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes-_nya—Hanji Zoe]

"…_Kenapa juga aku harus melakukan hal itu, Jaeger? Toh mereka tidak protes."_

"_Tapi aku peduli pada kesehatan anda! Aku tidak mau kalau anda kenapa-napa!" _

[Dan di sini tiba-tiba suara Eren mengecil. Terkesan malu-malu bahkan—Hanji Zoe]

"…_..lagipula aku sayang Sir Rivaille."_

[OHOK—Hanji Zoe, ..Saya curiga ini maksudnya platonik… tapi hasrat fujoshi saya bangkit ketika mendengar ini. Jadi saya asumsikan kalau Eren menyukai Sir Rivaille—Petra Rall]

Sayang permbicaraan ini hanya bisa direkam sampai bagian ini saja. Tapi bila ditilik dari bagaimana wajah berseri Eren keesokan harinya, tampaknya dia berhasil membujuk Sir Rivaille berhenti merokok.

Saya, Reiner Braun melaporkan. Sekian.

* * *

Rivaille menatap Eren. "…Kenapa aku baru dengar hal itu.."

Eren balas mengangkat bahu. "Aku saja baru tahu akhir-akhir ini. Tapi memang benar setelah itu kamu berhenti merokok, bukan?"

Menggelengkan kepala, Rivaille hanya memasang wajah lelah. Kemudian dia melanjutkan bicara.

"Eren? Kebiasaan buruknya itu _nail bitter_. Tapi sepertinya sekarang sudah tidak sih."

Wajah Eren mendadak kembali dihiasi rona merah. "Tentu saja! Caramu menghentikan kebiasaanku itu seram, tahu!"

'_Seram?'_ **dia** hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati. Sebegitu menakutkannya metode yang digunakan Rivaille?

"Hei, kau tidak keberatan bila yang kuceritakan ini pengalaman ranjang, bukan?"

…_pengalaman ranjang? _

"…Bukan masalah. Selama itu jelas."

"Jadi…"

* * *

Kebiasaan Eren yang dibenci sepenuh hati oleh Rivaille adalah menggigiti kukunya sampai kelewat pendek. Sisi penggila kebersihan Rivaille seolah diuji benar-benar tiap kali dia melihat Eren melakukan kebiasaan ini. Maksudnya, hei, itu kuku jangan dimakanin kenapa? Siapa yang tahu bakteri macam apa saja yang terkandung pada tanganmu. Belum lagi sudah kau pakai apa saja tanganmu itu? Sudah dibersihkan belum? Kalau sampai sakit, bagaimana, hah? Siapa yang akan sibuk nantinya?

[…Sayangnnya itu baru separuh alasan Rivaille. Sebenarnya alasan pokok yang tidak pernah dia sebutkan adalah, batinnya benar-benar diuji supaya dia tidak menyeret Eren pergi untuk di ASDFGHJKL karena acara gigit kuku Eren pasti diselingi menghisap jemarinya dengan gaya yang sepatutnya tidak dilakukan di muka umum. Terutama di hadapan seme-seme jomblo ganas. Terutamanya lagi di hadapan bocah bernama Jean Kirschtein dan Mikasa Ackerman. ITU BAHAYA.]

Maka dari itu Rivaille memulai proyek 'mari-hentikan-kebiasaan-jelek-bocah-itu'. Caranya?

Heh, mudah.

* * *

Jadi… hal pertama yang dilakukan Rivaille ketika Eren kembali melakukan kebiasaan jeleknya ini adalah menarik pemuda bermata hijau dengan paksa ke pangkuannya dengan posisi bertatap muka.

Reaksinya Eren tidak perlu ditanya. Pemuda yang satu itu terlanjur khusyuk dengan kegiatan gigit kuku-hisap jari-jilat-ulangi yang dia lakukan sampai-sampai tidak sempat mengeluarkan teriakan kolosalnya. Dia hanya menatap Rivaille dengan wajah bingung dan jari yang bersangkutan—kali ini kebetulannya telunjuk kanannya yang jadi korban—masih setengah di mulut.

"..Rivaille?" tanya Eren setelah mengeluarkan jarinya. Tapi orang yang ditanya tidak menggubris. Matanya terlalu sibuk mengamati jari telunjuk berlumur saliva yang baru dikeluarkan Eren dari mulutnya itu. Rivaille setengah meneguk ludah, apalagi ketika melihat bibir Eren. Aduh, salivanya membasahi bibir begitu. Membuat bibir ranum yang setengah membuka itu berkilap, lebih menggoda dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Rivaille mengelus dada dalam hati. Sabar, Rivaille. Ini baru tahap satu loh. Kalau di tahap satu saja sudah terangsang, bagaiamna mau menjalankan tahap duanya?

Memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan pertanyaan Eren, Rivaille kemudian meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggul pemuda itu. Tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk meraih tangan kanan Eren. Rivaille kemudian memerhatikan telunjuk yang digigiti kukunya tadi. Kedua alis laki-laki itu bertaut dalam kernyit kesal melihat kuku yang sepertinya tinggal setengah itu.

"Oi, Eren. Memangnya menggigiti kuku sebegitu menyenangkannya?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum malu. "Hehe…. Kebiasaan…"

Rivaille menahan hasrat untuk _facepalm_. Aduh, polos sekali jawabannya. Menghela napas pendek, Rivaille kemudian menyunggingkan senyum yang seolah berkata 'kalau begini mau diapakan lagi'.

Lalu tanda tedeng aling-aling dia memasukkan jari Eren ke mulutnya.

"**HE?"**

Eren, nak, yang kaget bukan hanya kamu, kok.

Dan pada saat Rivaille mulai memainkan lidahnyalah Eren baru sadar tangan kiri Rivaille yang di pinggulnya sudah menyusup ke balik kaus yang dia kenakan. Eren mencoba memberontak, tapi apa daya, tenaganya kalah. Dan demi _ikemen_ titan, ITU TANGAN KIRIMU MENYUSUP KEMANA, _**WOY!**_

"R-Rivaille, stop!"

Masa bodoh dengan Eren yang memberontak, Rivaille tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya menjilati jemari Eren. Setengah mengkopi tindakan yang biasanya Eren lakukan, pertama-tama Rivaille memberi kecupan kecil di ujung jemarinya, membuat rona merah lembut muncul di pipi mulus Eren, lalu melanjutkan memberi kecupan ke sepanjang jari hingga ke punggung tangan. Kemudian dia kembali lagi ke ujung jari dan memulai ministrasinya dengan memasukkan jari tersebut ke dalam mulut, membasahinya dengan salivanya sendiri sambil memberi gigitan kecil. Rivaille kemudian kembali mengeluarkan jari Eren. Benang saliva tipis membentang di antara bibir Rivaille yang terbuka dan lidahnya dengan jemari Eren. Membuat sang pemuda yang berada di pangkuan Rivaille setengah terpana setengah terangsang melihat kelakuan random si seme.

"R-Rivaille…?"

Kali ini laki-laki bermata kelabu itu menatap langsung ke mata Eren.  
"Bagaimana, Eren? Merasa terangsang?"

"A-a…"

Tersenyum sadis, Rivaille kemudian mendekatkan diri ke telinga Eren.

"Ini baru permulaan, Eren…"

* * *

"….Wow."

Hanya itu komentar yang bisa **dia** keluarkan. Siapa yang menyangka bisa mendengar informasi segar macam begini dari orangnya langsung? Mana lagi informasi tersebut… ah, detailnya amat menggiurkan. **Dia** hanya bisa berharap batere tape recordernya masih bertahan lama.

"Dan tolong, manusia ini sangat serius pada kata-katanya. Dia bahkan memaksaku memberinya _blowjob_ ketika kami di kampus!"

Eren menggerutu kesal. Rona merah yang dari tadi menghias wajahnya tak juga berkurang. Makin gelap, bahkan, kalau menurut**nya**.

"Ah, kalau begitu mari kita lanjutkan pada pertanyaan selanjutnya."

* * *

"Pertanyaan ke tujuh, bagaimana pasangan kalian ketika mengungkapkan keinginan mereka? Sebut saja…. untuk menyampaikan perasaan mereka hari itu."

Kali ini keduanya bertatapan.

"…Rivaille ya… Rivaille itu sangat ekspresif. Tindakannya tapi. Kalau mukanya, itu lain cerita beda topik."  
**"OI!"**

"…Itu kenyataan, Rivaille. Ingat saat aku sakit itu tidak? Yang sebelum kita berpacaran itu. Aku dengar dari Missir Hanji—"

* * *

Sebagai orang dengan setengah darahnya adalah keturunan negara di mana floriografi sering dipraktekkan, sudah pasti Rivaille tahu betul makna dari bunga-bunga yang ada. Hal ini pulalah yang membuatnya kadang menyelipkan setangkai bunga yang kiranya mewakili perasaannya hari itu pada vas kecil yang terletak di ujung meja kerjanya. Awalnya hanya iseng, lama-lama hal ini menjadi kebiasaan yang tidak bisa dia tinggalkan. Hal ini juga tidak luput dari pengamatan teman-temannya, yang sebenarnya cukup terbantu karena bunga yang disematkan Rivaille itu sedikit membantu mereka membaca emosi sang pemilik mata kelabu yang entah kenapa terlalu miskin ekspresi itu.

Jadi jujur saja, Irvin sangat kaget ketika suatu hari dia mendapati Rivaille menyelipkan jonquil di vas dan samar aroma rempah coriander tercium dari kemejanya. Belum lagi ketika dia mendengar bagaimana Eren, yang saat itu kebetulan tergolek lemas di ranjang karena demam, selama enam hari dikirimi aster, kamelia, anyelir merah, gardenia, honeysuckle, dan iris oleh Rivaille lewat Hanji.

"Lalu hari ini Eren bilang Rivaille memberinya satu mawar pink yang mekar penuh dengan batang yang sudah bersih dari duri. Memang artinya apa, sih?"

Irvin terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya mudah saja baginya untuk mengartikan bunga-bunga tersebut.

Pertama, Aster.

'_Cinta'._

Kedua, Kamelia.

'_Kekaguman'_, atau bisa jadi ucapan _'semoga beruntung'._

Ketiga, Anyelir merah.

'_Kekaguman'_ juga. Tapi disaat bersamaan berarti _'hatiku menginginkanmu'._

Keempat, Gardenia.

'_Kamu menarik',_ juga _'cinta yang dirahasiakan'._

Kelima, Honeysuckle.

'_Afeksi yang didedikasikan'._

Keenam, Iris.

'_Harapan'._

Terakhir, Setangkai mawar pink tanpa duri yang mekar penuh.

'_Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'. _

'_Aku mencintaimu'._

'_Tolong percaya padaku'. _

Lalu mari kombinasikan dengan jonquil dan aroma coriander yang di kenakan Rivaille kemarin…

Jonquil berarti _'hasrat akan afeksi yang dibalas'_. Secara simple, _'tolong cintai aku'._

Lalu coriander…

'_Lust'._

Irvin tidak bisa menjawab. Rona merah samar muncul di pipinya ketika menyadari perasaan sang sahabat terhadap anak didiknya itu.

"…Cari sendiri artinya, Hanji."

Plis banget, bro. _Too much information._

* * *

"…," laki-laki yang lebih tua itu kemudian mempertemukan wajah tampannya dengan tangan. "_Sacrebleu_, Hanji…."

"…Aku juga kaget, kok."

"…."

Hening.

"Ah, lalu bagaimana dengan Eren?"

Syukurnya pertanyaan itu menghilangkan mood _awkward_ mereka.

"Eren itu…. di luar dugaan bisa menggoda orang untuk menyampaikan keinginannya."

"…_Was?_ Sejak kapan?"

"…Jangan amnesia mendadak, bocah. Apa kau lupa waktu aku tidak sengaja keluar kamar mandi telanjang itu? Kau _horny'_kan?"

"….Itu kapan?"

"Ck, itu waktu—"

* * *

Kalau ditanya, Rivaille sendiri tidak tahu kapan persisnya kebiasaan jelek ini dimulai. Tapi dia tahu kalau kebiasaan ini dimulai karena dia sering lupa membawa baju ganti ketika mandi, yang akhirnya membuatnya mesti berlari ke kamar secepatnya—dengan handuk terlilit di pinggang—sebelum yang lain melihat.

Tapi itu ketika dia masih tinggal bersama Irvin.

Setelah dia memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri, kebiasaan ini makin menjadi-jadi. Apa lagi setelah mendapat jatah kamar plus kamar mandi d idalamnya. Walhasil Rivaille jadi makin terbiasa keluar kamar mandi tanpa ingat untuk menuutpi auratnya.

Rivaille baru benar-benar sadar kebiasaannya ini bermasalah untuk orang lain ketika menjalin hubungan dengan Eren. Terlalu lama tinggal sendiri dalam kamarnya membuatnya lupa jika pemuda yang satu itu kini tiap malam tidur dengannya. Jadi Rivaille benar-benar terkejut ketika dia keluar kamar mandi dan melihat Eren di kamarnya. Bodohnya lagi, dia butuh waktu lima detik untuk menyadari kalau Eren ada di sana dan tambahan lima detik untuk menyadari kenapa rona merah muncul di wajah Eren dan kenapa Eren memandangnya dengan tatapan minta di ASDFGHJKL itu.

Momen ketika Rivaille menyadari ini, dia tidak bisa mengontrol diri untuk tidak berteriak sementara rona merah juga muncul di wajahnya.

Secepat yang dia bisa, Rivaille langsung kembali ke kamar mandi dan memakai _bathrobe_ yang selalu dia gantungkan di belakang pintu kamar mandi (walau ujung-ujungnya tidak pernah dia kenakan). Rona merah di pipinya menggelap ketika dia mendnegar kikik geli Eren.

"Oh, Sir. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau punya sisi eksibisionis."

Kedua lengan ramping itu melingkarkan diri di pinggang Rivaille. Dia juga merasakan Eren menyenderkan kepalanya di pundaknya.

"Aku tidak keberatan dan agak tersanjung mendapati anda menunjukkan tubuh indah ini padaku, tapi anda harus ingat kalau bisa saja ada orang lain di sini,"

Rivaille hanya diam mendengar itu. Toh apa yang dikatakan Eren tidak bisa dia bantah,

"Satu lagi Rivaille."

"Hm?"

Eren menarik tubuh Rivaille, membuat punggung si laki-laki bermata kelabu bertabrakan dengan dadanya, lalu membungkukkan tubuh sedikit. Tangannya dengan cekatan menyibakkan kerah _bathrobe_ yang dikenakan Rivaille lalu mencium pangkal leher Rivaille dengan lembut. Rivaille sendiri diam saking terkejutnnya ketika dia merasakan Eren menjilati, mengecup, dan sesekali menghisap daerah tersebut hingga bekas kemerahan muncul di sana. Eren kemudian menatap Rivaille. Kilat jahil nan menggoda tampak di mata sewarna mint pemuda yang lebih muda itu.

"Tolong ingat kalau tubuh ini…..," Eren menyapukan tangannya ke leher, lalu turun ke dada. Menyusup ke balik _bathrobe_ dan membelai otot terlatih pada pektoral dan perut Rivaille. "…Hanya boleh ditunjukkan padaku seorang."

* * *

"Oh… yang itu."

"Iya'kan?"

**Dia** meneguk ludah. Aih, bertahanlah otak, jantung. Tahan!

* * *

"…Pertanyaan ke delapan, tolong sebutkan satu hal yang kalian temukan amat menyimpang dari kesan yang ditimbulkan pasangan kalian."

"Ah, itu sih…."

Keduanya bertatapan lagi.

"Eren, kau duluan saja."

"Baiklah… jadi..," Eren membuang muka dari Rivaille yang memasang senyum usil. "Rivaille itu _kinky_."

Dan **dia** spontan mengucap. "Maaf, bisa ulangi?"

"Rivaille itu _kinky_…. Jadi…."

* * *

Rivaille itu _kinky_.

Statement tersebut, bila hanya mengundang reaksi sembur minuman dari mulut teman-teman Rivaille yang mendengarnya, justru disetujui dengan sepenuh hati oleh sang uke. Apanya yang tidak berperasaan, terlalu kolot, dan tidak punya rasa berpetualang? Eren serius ingin menghajar orang yang pernah mengatakan hal itu. Itu bohong besar! Fitnah! Kenyataannya manusia dengan tinggi lebih pendek 10 cm dari Eren ini adalah mahluk paling mesum nan S di mata Eren. Kalau ditanya kenapa—yah, pengalaman sendiri.

* * *

"Whoa."

"Iya, _'whoa'_. Panas telingaku mendengarnya."

Rivaille mendecih. Lalu dengan entengnya dia melipat kaki, dan merangkul pundak Eren.

"Tapi kamu suka ketika aku mendeskripsikan dengan detil apa yang ku mau, bukan?"

"….Sayangnya iya."

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku. Eren itu….'nakal'," diucapkan dengan gesture mengutip dan penekanan di kata 'nakal'.

"Hoi!"

"Lho? Memang benar, bukan? Buktinya…."

* * *

"….,"

"….,"

Mata hijau bertemu mata kelabu. Lebih detil lagi, mata hijau dalam mode puppy eyes bertemu mata kelabu yang menyipit curiga.

"..Ayolah, Rivaille. Masa' aku tidak boleh keluar sebentar bersama teman-temanku?"

Rivaille masih menatap Eren dengan curiga. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu senafsu ini untuk bertemu teman-temannya.

"Rivaille? Kumohon."

Tapi tentu saja Rivaille kalah bisa bertatapan dengan mata memelas itu. Mengangguk, Rivaille kemudian menjawab. "Terserah. Ingat kembali sebelum jam enam saja."

"Baiklah!"

Senyum ceria mengembang di wajah, Eren kemudian mengecupnya di pipi sebelum meninggalkan Rivaille. Si pemuda yang lebih tua sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepala. Melirik kumpulan tugas yang harus dia nilai, Rivaille melemparkan pandangan benci.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa coba dia mau jadi dosen?

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh ketika Rivaille sampai di rumah yang ia tinggali bersama Eren. Tapi tolong bayangkan bagaimana campur aduknya perasaan Rivaille ketika dia melihat rumah dalam keadaan kosong. Namun perasaan yang dominan dirasakan Rivaille adalah bingung karena SIAPA MAHLUK YANG NYEBAR KELOPAK MAWAR INI, HAH? _INI MAKSUDNYA MAU ROMANTIS ATAU BAGAIMANA?_

Dan selagi batin Rivaille menjerit OOC, sosok Eren akhirnya muncul.

"Selama datang, Sir~"

Maksudnya, sosok Eren, dalam balutan….gaun tidur malam.

Rivaille tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk mengucek mata. Ya, gaun itu masih di sana. Gaun _strapless_ berwarna putih-hijau muda dengan renda dan pita senada dengan warna mata Eren sebagai pemanis. Gaunnya sendiri hanya sepertengahan paha Eren, tapi bagian belakangnya melebar hingga ke lutut. Pelengkap gaun itu, Eren mengenakan stocking putih dengan garter senada. Lalu… err…. Hiasan kepala berupa sepasan telinga—neko mimi? Inu mimi?—berwarna kecokelatan yang senada dengan rambut Eren, membuatnya terlihat seolah-olah memang terlahir dengan telinga begitu.

"Eren?"

"Ya, Sir?"

_Sacrebleu_, apa itu yang berwarna cokelat di balik gaun? "….Kenapa dengan pakaianmu?"

"Ini?" seolah tanpa dosa, si mata hijau malah tersenyum seduktif. "Hanya ingin saja, Sir."

"Eren?"

"Ya?"

"...….Ini jangan-jangan mode 'Hexen', ya?"

Sampai di sini Eren tidak langsung menjawab. Dia malah mendekati Rivaille, lalu tanpa pemberitahuan mengangkat kakinya dan sekali lagi mengaitkannnya ke pinggang Rivaille. Terus menggunakannya untuk menarik Rivaille ke dalam pelukannya. Lagi. _Déjà vu_ sekali rasanya.

Masih dalam posisi begitu, Eren kemudian dengan sengaja membuat gerakan memutar dengan pinggulnya, menggesekkan kejantanannya dengan milik Rivaille yang masih terbungkus celana. Dia menunduk sedikit, berbisik di telinga Rivaille. Membuat yang dibisiki merasa geli karena telinga sensitifnya diterpa hembusan napas Eren.

"Menurut anda?"

_Fix._ Pemuda yang satu ini dalam mode 'Hexen'.

Menghela napas dalam, Rivaille memandang Eren.

"Kamar."

* * *

"….Kelanjutannya tidak perlu kuceritakan, bukan? Kau pasti sudah mengerti."

**Dia** hanya bisa menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tentu saja itu cukup.

Melirik jam**nya**, **dia** sedikit mendecak melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Tapi hei, ini adalah informasi paling lengkap yang **ia** dapat. **Dia** amat yakin pembaca pasti puas dengan artikel lengkap semacam ini. **Dia** kemudian meraih tape recordernya, berniat mengakhiri rekaman tersebut, namun sebuah pertanyaan kembali muncul di kepala.

* * *

"Pertanyaan terakhir, apakah kalian berencana membawa hubungan ini ke tahap yang lebih serius?"

Kedua pemuda itu sekali lagi bertatapan. Ketika mereka kembali memandang**nya**, mereka hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan mengangkat tangan kiri masing-masing. **Dia** agak terkesiap melihatnya. Pada jari manis kiri mereka terpasang sebuah cincin. Warnanya putih, jadi **dia** menyimpulkan bila cincin itu berasal dari bahan platina. Ukurannya agak besar, mungkin lebarnya satu senti, dengan hiasan berbentuk perisai dan ukiran dua sayap berwarna putih dan hitam yang saling tindih. Pada bagian atas sayap itu terdapat sebuah batu permata. Spinel berwarna kelabu kebiruan cerah di cincin yang melingkar pada tangan Eren dan emerald pada cincin Rivaille.

"Tentang itu, tentu saja kami berniat."

Baik Eren maupun Rivaille kemudian meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"Tapi untuk sampai mana hubungan kami saat ini, itu kami serahkan pada kalian untuk menyimpulkan."

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** PERHATIAN, FANFIC INI SUDAH DI-EDIT. Kalau berminat melihat versi asli, itu ada di tumblr saya, ** .com (/) post (/) 61950613679 (/) interview-snk-fanfiction**

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca.

~Neete a.k.a. K. Oni


End file.
